1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to magnetic resonance imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus captures an image of an object by using a magnetic field and may provide a three-dimensional (3D) view of a disc, a joint, a nerve, a ligand, etc., as well as a bone at a desired angle. MRI systems may acquire two-dimensional (2D) images or three-dimensional (3D) volume images that are oriented toward an optional point. Also, MRI systems may acquire images having high soft tissue contrast, and may acquire neurological images, intravascular images, musculoskeletal images, and oncologic images that are needed to capture abnormal tissues.
An MR image is obtained by acquiring a sectional image of a region of an object by expressing, in a contrast comparison, a strength of an MR signal generated in a magnetic field having a specific strength. The MR signal denotes an RF signal emitted from the object. For example, if an RF signal that only resonates a specific atomic nucleus (for example, a hydrogen atomic nucleus) is emitted toward the object placed in a magnetic field and then such emission stops, an MR signal is emitted from the specific atomic nucleus, and thus the MRI system may receive the MR signal and acquire an MR image. An intensity of the MR signal may be determined according to a density of a predetermined atom (for example, hydrogen) of the object, a relaxation time T1, a relaxation time T2, and a flow of blood or the like.
A user, for example, an operator or a radiologist, who uses the MRI apparatus may obtain the image by using the MRI apparatus.
Since the user of the MRI apparatus repeatedly manipulates the MRI apparatus, there is a need for the MRI apparatuses which are easy and convenient to use.